Blood and Tears
by Bethica
Summary: One of the Mallrats is dead, by an unseen force, vampires. They don't know their friend was murdered by a vampire. They need to stop the killer or one of them could be next, unexpectly...
1. Default Chapter

Blood and Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own The Tribe. I only own two characters

The rain has been down pouring the city, for at least more than several hours. The city itself is still the same – except a lot of the tribal kids are seeing Zoot, which is making the city even crazier, along side with the trio of the Ebony sisters.

Few weeks ago on the southern island of New Zealand, hundreds kids and teenagers were murdered. Their tribes could only find bite marks on their necks; they assume it could be vampire bats, but they are unsure if vampire bats can be found on the island. A couple of kids noticed two suspicious pale people, a male and female, strolling along side of the small community in the night time. One of the tribal kids from that village, watched in horror, seeing their tribal leader, being bitten by the mysterious male, while the female watched. When the two shady people departed the town, one of them, send a messenger to tell the city close by that danger is coming; but the messenger never reached the city where Ebony reigns.....

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

While sleeping in her room, Amber sharply opens her eyes. Something in the sewer is making some weird sounds. The female looks down at Jay, sleeping beside her. "Jay," as she gives him a little pat on the shoulder, trying him to wake up. The young mother rolls her eyes and she grabs her bathrobe, and putting it on. The former Eco leader walks out of her room and went to find, who is making that awful noise?

She walks down the stairs and she slowly moves around. Something begins to make a splashing sound, like water. _The sewer...._ The blonde haired girl goes over to the sewer and slowly walks in. "Hello?"

Silence.

"Mouse? Sammy?" Hoping that it's the two, but she remembers that when she passed their rooms, they are sound sleep. "Anyone there?" She walks down the sewer, as soon she gets deeper down there, the darker it gets. _It's probably rats..._The female stops short and felt something that just moved around her, whatever it is, the feeling is cold. Amber turns around sharply and sees a male, with crimson color eyes and a very pale skin. "C-Can I help you?"

He looks into her eyes, "What a beautiful creature," he looks to be in his early thirties; but the adults are dead. He moves closer to her, until her back touched the cold, brick wall. ".....You seem terrified...."

Amber is afraid. He's an adult. The adults are deceased. And she has no clue, this man is. He doesn't have any tribal markings on his face, but his face is too pale and his eyes are the color of a demon, full of darkness. "Leave," she demands the male, on the corner of her eye she sees a female with bright blue eyes and somewhat of a pale color. "Who are you people?"

He man chuckles a bit, "Far more advance than anything else." He looks at his companion and smiled. "You look ravenous my dear, have something to eat."

"Eat what?" she said in a scared tone of voice and tears rolls down her soft, cheeks.

The female goes over to the male. "Leave her alone. She is not worth it." The female stands about five feet and five inches and she has a dark black hair color.

"Your....a-," he cuts himself off, he doesn't want this young woman to get the idea, that he and his companion are vampires. Turning to her, he glares at her. "What the hell...are you trying to pull? This is what we do! Into you fell in love with a mortal!"

"V-v-vampires?" she said softly. The teenager looks at him and the female. _Vampire doesn't exist._ The way this man is acting, she doesn't know what to believe, because he's an adult, the woman is an adult that looks to be in her early twenties. The problem still remains with her; their adults. "Look, don't hurt me, but please leave my home." Amber tries to be strong. "Just go."

"Mikhail, let's go," said the woman.

_No... _"Let me eat first..." He grabs Amber by the throat and he bares his white fangs out. Amber's eyes widen with fear when she saw those sharp fangs and she's about to scream. He covers her mouth, so no sound cannot escape; he sinks his fangs into her tender neck and starts to drink.

Amber slowly begins to get weak and weaker. She tries to pull back, but the male pulls her closer and harder, so she can't run for help.

The male releases her and she almost drops onto the ground. He grabs her neck. "I can't have someone like you....tell the city. No don't we?"

The companion, stood there watching. She wants to help but the girl won't survive, she lacks of blood in her system.

"Help me," she cried softly to the woman, she knew this female vampiress isn't a threat.

The female turns her back on the tribal girl, so the vampiress won't let her boyfriend see her tears in her eyes. Suddenly the female vampire hears the sound of a neck snapping and the sound of the body drop to the ground. She quickly wipes her tears so Mikhail wouldn't notice.

"Let's go. The sun is almost up," Mikhail walks down the sewer and escapes through the sewer hole. The woman looks back and she feels pity for the teenage woman, unknowing, Amber is a mother to a baby boy, not to long ago. The vampire then gets out of the hole and into the darkness....

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The following morning, Trudy wakes up suddenly, hearing baby Bray crying. It's kinda odd, hearing Amber's baby crying, because Amber always feeds her child, right after she wakes up. The purple haired mother goes over to Amber's room, finding Jay still sleeping and Amber isn't there.

Trudy goes over to baby Bray's crib and she picks him up. "Jay!" She shouted, trying to wake him up. She looks at Amber's son, who is slowly calming down.

Jay heard his name being called and he opens his eyes, seeing Trudy in the room, holding baby Brady. "Trudy?" He looks over, where he assumes Amber is at. "Where's Amber?" Looking back at the girl, who he fell in love with, before Amber and Salene came back to the city.

"I was about to ask the same thing. I heard her son was crying, but when I came here, Amber wasn't here."

"Where could have she gone? Could Ebony and her nutty sisters taken her?" He said very worriedly.

"I doubt it, but it's a possibility. Maybe we can ask the others to see who was up first and maybe they saw Amber."

Jay gets out of the bed and he right away puts on his Techno outfit and boots on. Trudy and Jay walk out of the room together. As they got out, they notice few of their friends, eating breakfast in the café and talking to each other.

Jay goes over to them, "Have any of you guys saw Amber?" He asks each of them.

"No," said May, who isn't in the mood to help her friends, after the death of Pride.

"I haven't seen her this morning," said Gel, "Isn't kinda odd, hearing her son crying and she didn't come for it to feed it. I think she was neglecting her son."

"Gel, Amber isn't that type of person," said Jack. "She is this nice, friendly, and leader knows best for everyone."

"I saw her last night," said Salene, "She acted fine like every other night." The cherry head female looks at Jay. "Could anything happen to her?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Mouse, are you sure you want to go in the sewers?" said Sammy.

"Yeah, I want to check this out. It's one of the few places I haven't toured yet."

"It's kinda spooky. We should go back," without paying attention where he is stepping, he trips over something. "Oi!" He looks up at Mouse, who is staring in shock. "Are you going to help me or stand there all day?" He looks to see what she is staring it. "......" He hastily gets onto her feet, in sacredness. "She...she...she..."

"Dead!" cried Mouse as runs out of the sewers as fast as she can. Sammy too also follows Mouse. "JAY!" she cried again.

Jay looks down and sees Mouse in distress. "What is it?"

"Amber is dead!!" she cries out to him.

Jay and the other faces drops in horror, shock, and devastated.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"What do you mean like dead?" said Salene, fearing for the worst, already, the way Mouse is acting in all distress, including Sammy as well.

"Mur-mur," Sammy's mouth began to stutter, because the word is so huge for him to handle.

"Murdered," said Trudy softly.

The young woman wondered who can do such a thing in cold blood. Amber is a good and loyal person, although she got mad at her recently, because she fell in love with Jay and she had no idea that Amber is in love with him.

Jay looks at Trudy and notice small tears rolling down her cheeks. "We need to find out who killed Amber and serve this murderer to justice."

"We need to find something that is connected to the killer," said Jack. He sighs after thinking of something. "Since the adults are dead, how can we do like crime scene investigations?"

"Maybe, you Mallrats can become detectives. It's for starters," said May. She is still mad that her lover Pride is gone, but now that Amber is murdered, they need to find the killer before he or she strikes next. "If you guys were ever in the United States, there was a show called CSI, where detectives, forensic science, and police officers track down the murderer."

"The problem is where we get the stuff?" said Jack.

"The hotel," said Jay. "Ram has a lot of useful stuff we can use and see what we can find, when we had hospital."

"What should we do with the body?" said Gel. "You can't let it sit there, stinking up the place."

"Don't do anything with it," said May, "If you move the body, you screw up the crime scene!" she shouted at Gel.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile, at Ebony's old school; in her old room, the mean queen, walks back and forth; waiting Zoot to send her a message. Java, her older sister enters the room.

"Ebony, several of the guards notice two shady people in the school basement."

"And you should get them out!" she yelled at Java. "I can't have spies interrogating what we are working on, Zoot would not allow it!

"Yes, but two of the guards, mention, that this man, wants to see you. I hope it's pretty interesting." Java thinks for a few seconds, while Ebony is deciding to check it out. _Mega never mention about a man named Mikhail, maybe this boy will be useful._

"I will go alone. Watch that Ellie girl, she's trouble." Ebony doesn't like Ellie, because she tried to waste her and now Ellie is back, she has no idea, she is a Mallrat, and Ebony doesn't believe she has amnesia.

Ebony walks down to the basement stairs, she flicks the light on, to see where she is going. She comes to the last stair and she sees a man, leaning against the wall. "Are you the one, who summoned me?" She goes over to him.

"Yes," he looks at her in the eyes. "I've chosen you to be my Queen..."

"Sorry, but I'm the Queen to Zoot. And I don't know who the hell you are, but-"

He cuts her off, "Silence." He goes over to her. "I need you...to run the city full of darkness and chaos, along side with me."

"The city is all ready in chaos! You need to pay attention!! Wait, you are a spy, are you?"

"Hush my child; I'm not even a spy. I just want you to be my Queen, whether you're a Queen to Zoot." He smiled at her. "Just let me show you....how eviler you can be." Ebony looks at him and she feels like she cannot move, like he paralyzes her. Mikhail slowly goes over to her beautiful, tan neck. Slowly, with haste he bares his fangs and he sinks into her flesh.

"Java," she cried out softly.

He pulls away from her and he slits his wrist, with his sharp nails. He places his wrist, over her mouth; Ebony begins to suck on his blood. "That's it....keep drinking." Two minutes has past he pulls his wrist away from her. "Also...as a vampire...stay away from sunlight, crosses, holy water, or whatever that is a threat to you."

"Vampire?" she said to him. He nods his head at her. An evil frown appears on her face. She turns her head and she sees the female in the darkness. "Who is that?" she looks her sire.

"....Our traitor," he said coldly.

The female looks at Mikhail, when he said that. She looks at Ebony and notices, she is a vampire. "Mikhail," she said softly.

"Gu-gu-"

"No. I want her alive," said Mikhail, "Celia...when night falls, I don't want to see you ever again!"

Celia, the dark brown haired female looks at him, like she wants to say something, but she decides not to. She can sense when, this young woman emerges out of the shadows, chaos will fill the streets and the vampire race will multiply and it will never end....

IIIIIIIII

At the hotel, Jay and Trudy enter Mega's office. Mega turns his seat around and looks at the two. _Not him again...._ "Can I help you?"

"Where are Ram's supplies?" said Jay, demanding to Mega. His sound of voice is somewhat upset.

"Why? You look a bit upset." He looks at Trudy, noticing tears rolling down her cheeks. "Did something happen?" _Like I really care_.

"Amber has been murdered. I need Ram's supply to figure out who killed her," said Jay.

"Who wants to kill Amber?" _This wasn't in the script_ "The supplies are in the same place, untouched." Jay nods his head and heads to a small room, where Ram stashed all his supplies.

"And Mega, can my tribe, especially the little ones to stay at the mall," said Trudy. "I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially our young friends."

"Sure." He rolls his eyes when they are not looking. "There are several vacant rooms in the hotel."

"Thank you," said Trudy. She sees Jay walking out of the room, a bagful of supplies. "Jay I hope we find out who killed Amber." He nods his head and he exits the room. Then she too exits the office, to show the little ones to where they will be staying for several nights.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Mall is now quiet, because many of the young ones are at the hotel. The only one who stayed at the mall is: Jack, Trudy, Salene, May, and Jay.

Jay, an ex-techno wanders into the sewers along side with Jack. Jay wishes Patch was still around, because he can be pretty useful, too bad, he isn't at the mall anymore. Jay immediately stops walking, as he sees Amber's lifeless body on the ground.

He slowly goes over to her body, kneeling beside it. Jack hands him two pair of rubber gloves. Jay takes it from him and puts it on. "Amber," he said softly. He places his right hand on her neck. He sees a bite mark on her neck.

"What is it?" said Jack, as he places rubber gloves on his hands.

"Something bit her," said Jay, a bit confused, because he has no idea what bit her.

Jack, the geeky guy, kneels beside him. "I'm no expert on forensic science, but something broken her neck." He points to her neck. "We need to find if the bite mark or broken neck killed her first." He looks at Jay. "But, problem is, I have no knowledge of autopsy. I only work well with numbers and anything with technology."

May enters the sewers, "Guys?" She stops walking as she sees Amber's body on the ground. Jay and Jack looks at her. "The Technos, with Mega's help, found, Patch."

"So the Technos have a heart after all," said Jack.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

At the mall, Amber's lifeless body lies on top of the café tables. About three of them or so was pushed into a straight line, so Amber won't fall off the table. Beside Amber's dead body, the shy teen, Patch works on her, thoroughly for several hours. Jay at his side, hands him any tools, he might need.

"Jay, I found something," said Patch, in the state of surprise. Jay walks over to Patch's side to view what he found or he knows something, relate how Amber died. "This may seem farfetched but, Amber died after her head got snapped." He points at the two bite marks. "That came before something with superhuman strength killed her."

"Superhuman strength? Would that be in the sci-fi section?" said Jack.

"Unless someone was using steroids, to pull something like this," said Jay, replying to Jack's question. He slowly begins to have a sudden feeling that there is something out there.

"The makers of steroids stopped making them, when the virus came into play," said Patch. He takes the rubber gloves off his hands and drops it in the waste bucket. "Could the Technos possibly engineer something to do something like this?"

"I doubt it," said Jay. "But before Ram got out of power, it's possible; he can come up something like this, right under our nose."

"It doesn't make sense," said Jack, piping in. "If Ram made a superhuman freak, something like that will take several years to happen."

"He does have a point," said Mega, walking into the mall. "Did you know what killed Amber?"

"Uh ya," said Patch, he scrambles over to the Techno, a little bit nervous, "She got a bite mark and then something with superhuman strength killed her."

"Hmmm." _Java how could you? _Mega doesn't know that Java or the Ebony sisters didn't kill Amber.

"What is it?" said Jay, almost pleading.

"Oh it's nothing. I will go back to base and try to locate the murderer. You Mallrats did your work and now we will do our work."

"Mega, we need to find the killer fast, because we don't know when he/she could strike next."

"I'll keep that in mind," Mega and two Technos at his side walks down the stairs, and exiting the mall.

* * *

Later that day, Mega charges into Java's room, pinning her against the wall. "Killing Amber wasn't in the script!" Java looks at him confused. "I have to confiscate you back to the hotel."

"Killing Amber? I didn't kill her! I would love to murder that Mallrat, but I was here all day. Plus our plan with Ebony is working," she grins evilly at him.

"No really?" he said sarcastically. "She is still influence with Zoot." Java looks at him oddly, like she thought he knows about that guy Mikhail. "Java what is it?" he let's go of her.

"You do know about Mikhail?"

"No," he sounds a bit confused. "I don't know any Mikhail." He pages the Technos with his comm. link, "Hey, do a report of Mikhail." Mega looks at her. "We need to get rid of Mikhail, before he could screw up our plans."

"Java!" cried Siva, running into the room, with a surprise, Mega was in the room. "Thank god you're here too!" Tears fills up her eyes. "I didn't expect Ebony to be that psychotic!"

"With Zoot?" said Mega.

"No, she is killing innocent people."

"Way to go," said Java. "Maybe, Zoot send her a message, to delete of non-followers."

"I didn't program, her to slaughter the city kids," said Mega, worriedly.

"It's not like slaughter, but blood sucking her victims, like she is a vampire." Java looks at her sister, like she is talking crazy talk. "Java, you gotta believe me!"

While sobbing with fear, the power suddenly goes out, including the whole city. Mega and the sisters look around the room. Java looks out of the window and she sees the Zoot followers beginning to chat at something.

"Whatever Mikhail did, he is making the city full of chaos," said Java. "It's a brilliant plan!"

"It won't be brilliant eventually," said Mega, muttering, quietly.

* * *

Ebony, wearing her dark clothing, walks up on the stage, along side with her new man, Mikhail. The Zoot followers down below, praising for Ebony, wonders who the new guy. He's not Zoot. Mikhail stands at her side, grinning, evilly.

"Behold!" shouted Ebony. "Zoot didn't have the power to make this city pure darkness! Now, along side with my lover Mikhail, we will show the anti-followers what darkness is!"

The followers cheered for Ebony and Mikhail. Mikhail raises his hands and he throws a dark, black, energy ball into the sky, shrouding the planet, so sunlight and moonlight can't emerge into the city.

Mikhail jumps off the balcony and he quickly runs over to someone, by using his superior speed, he is going faster than anything else, while, all the mortals are going in slow-mo. He grabs a Zoot follower. He picks her up and hastily goes up to the balcony.

"With a mortal, blood will spill!" shouted Ebony. She takes a dagger out and she slits a throat of a follower. One of Ebony's servant hands her a silver goblet. "Tasting the blood of our victims will make our reign supreme!" The blood drips into the goblet and she takes a sip of fresh human blood.

Mikhail throws the body off the balcony and into the crowd.

"Behold power and chaos for ETERNITY!!" she hollered at the crowd.

* * *

At the hotel, Gel and the children, remains in a spare room, confused and scared. Trudy as well is scared, because they were hearing the loud chants of Ebony's follower and Ebony's voice, of what she said, not to long ago.

Mega storms into the room where they are at. "Trudy we need to barricade the hotel and the Mall." Java and Siva enters the room as well.

"What's happening?" said Trudy.

"Basically to make long story short," said Java. "We're in hell."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
